


The start of a legend

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 12 year old percy, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Percy Angst, The Lightning Thief, also kinda - Freeform, takes place during tlt, they’re babies, you guys all forgot about grover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: When you just find out you’re a demigod and immediately get thrown on a world ending, life or death style quest.  It can be a little stressful.OrJust some small Grover comforting Percy because y’all forgot about Grover.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	The start of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve read like one fic recently that contained Grover (to be fair I read a lot of Solangelo fics... so) also I don’t think I’ve seen one fic at all that takes place during the lightning thief. Forgive me if I’m incorrect about any information (though I don’t think I mentioned information about the quest) I haven’t read TLT in a long time. Well, enjoy.

Percy was taking the first watch. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, listening for any sign of movement.

The small crackle of their remaining fire casted a light glow over their makeshift campsite. Annabeth was curled up on her side sleeping soundly, Grover was sprawled out snoring lightly.

Percy didn’t know how long it had been since he had agreed to take the watch but he didn’t want to wake either of them up yet. Every time the dying flames popped, Percy jumped. He was paranoid of monsters coming.

He shouldn’t be though, they hadn’t really experienced many monsters on their trip so far, one night wasn’t going to change much.

He started to think of his mom, how she must feel in the underworld right now… if he would be able to get her back. Then he thought about this whole being a Demigod thing, so far, it sucked. Everything about it had sucked and he had barely known about it for very long.

Percy was a nobody, he knew next to nothing about Greek mythology and he didn’t know how to fight too well, yet somehow he had been accused of stealing something he hadn’t even heard about till a few days ago. Everything seemed so big around him, and Percy was just a small insignificant person that would return a lightning bolt. 

No huge Greek hero they’d tell about in history class, because people didn’t even think this stuff existed,  _ Percy  _ didn’t even want to believe that it existed.

Yet, here he was, sitting in the middle of the woods somewhere in New Jersey, his best friend was a Satyr, and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena. 

Percy didn’t even realize that he was crying until the tears rolled down his chin and plopped onto his jeans. He stifled a sob and buried his face in his hands. 

Who were some gods to think that he was strong enough to go on this quest, who were they to think that he would even be powerful enough to  _ steal  _ a giant lightning bolt.

“Percy?” Grover said, a few feet away from where Percy was hunched over, crying.

“W-what?” Percy asked, trying (and failing) to keep his voice from shaking.

“Are you okay?” 

Percy heard Grover shift, probably sitting up.

“Yeah…” Percy’s voice cracked.

“What’s wrong?” Suddenly Grover was sitting next to Percy, their shoulders were barely touching, “why are you crying?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Percy snapped, frantically wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned away from Grover, staring off into the dark abyss of trees.

“Maybe I should take the watch,” Grover suggested, resting his hand on Percy’s arm, “try to get some sleep. Everything will work out.”

Percy wanted to just keep his mouth shut and just go to sleep, but suddenly the words tumbled out of his mouth without his command, “but what if it doesn’t Grover? I don’t get how everyone can think that I’m some huge hero that can go on this quest and save the universe or whatever. It doesn’t make sense, I’m just… I’m just Percy Jackson… I’m no one special, I don’t know anything about this world, and I’m just going to let everyone down like I always do.”

Grover was silent for a while, but he didn’t take his hand off of Percy’s arm.

“Percy,” Grover started, “I can assure you that everything will work out in the end, we’ll save your mom and we’ll return the lightning bolt. And you’re not a nobody, you’re  _ Percy Jackson _ and you’re going to save everyone,” Grover nudged Percy’s shoulder with his own, “you’ve got the heart of a true hero, you were willing to get in trouble to stand up for me when Nancy Bobofit was picking on me. We’ll get through this.”

Percy sniffled and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand again, “they could have chosen someone stronger to go on this quest, someone that actually knows what they're doing. Like Luke.”

“But the Oracle gave  _ you  _ this quest because you have to bring peace between Zeus and Poseidon. It couldn’t just be some random demigod,” Grover pulled at the hem of his shirt, “and if anything, I believe in you, Chiron believes in you, so does Luke, and Annabeth, we all know that you can do it.”

“I wouldn’t be able to do anything without you two here,” Percy slumped his shoulders, staring down at his shoes.

“Well, that’s why we work better in threes,” Grover smiled softly, “now get some rest. I’ll take the shift.”

“Thanks Grover,” Percy said, laying down on the ground under his blanket, “for everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” Grover said, “goodnight Percy.”

“G’night,” Percy muttered, falling asleep practically as soon as he shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, Grover needs a bit more love, sorry if he’s OOC I haven’t seen any of him in so long (he’s not in HOO T^T). Also, thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments on my other works in this series, it means a lot to me. Remember, I love you all, and have a good day/night/afternoon.


End file.
